


Not Alone Anymore

by heroiccaptain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cute Ending, King Thorin, M/M, Married Couple, Thorin Feels, Thorin Oakenshield Lives, Thorin is a Softie, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Bilbo awakes in the middle of the night only to find a worried Thorin staring at the night sky from their chambers' balcony.The King Under The Mountain is no longer alone. Bilbo is right by his side.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the last hour because I needed the comfort of bagginshield, after a long day of study. 
> 
> Enjoy it!

— Thorin? 

His hands reached for the dwarf’s side of bed, where he encountered nothing but a fluffy pillow. The hobbit struggled to open his eyes, he figured it might be too soon for dawn now. 

— Thorin, love? — Bilbo repeated, fully awake, managing to move his body, his eyes eager to catch a glimpse of his beloved spouse. 

And there he was. Standing still in front of their chambers’ balcony, the King Under the Mountain stared at the sky, so deeply concentrated on the dark of night, one could believe he was praying. 

— Thorin — the hobbit quickly left bed to stand close to his dwarf. 

— Ghivashel! — he answered in a mix of relief and excitement, like the image of Bilbo had made him breathe after some time without air. 

— What in heavens are you doing awake in the middle of night? I hardly believe the sun will rise soon.

— Bilbo, I- — a crack on his deep voice made the hobbit’s heart stop — I am so afraid — he finally let it out. 

— Afraid, Thorin? 

— Look at this sky, Bilbo. Nothing but some points of delicate light that shine so bright amidst the majestic darkness. Was it always this beautiful?— Thorin’s blue eyes glowed as he stared mesmerized — And look where we’re standing. Erebor’s chambers, Bilbo. 

— Our chambers. 

— Yes,  _ our  _ chambers — Thorin turned, his eyes staring at Bilbo as deeply as he was staring at the stars — And  _ you _ . Look at you. How could I ever not be enamored by those eyes? 

Red were the hobbit’s cheeks, as he looked down, a smile naturally forming in his lips.

— There’s fear in my mind, ghivashel — Thorin’s contemplative eyes became sad — Life is splendid.  _ Too  _ splendid. As I woke up tonight, I turned to look at you and there you were. I looked at this place and realised I’m home. It must be some kind of wicked spell, I wondered. This, this can’t be real. It’s too much happiness to be my life, it’s too calm...

— I know it’s a lot, compared to our lives before. But it’s real, it’s real as can be — he smiled softly, trying to reassure the dwarf — Yes, it’s calm. The calm after all of the storms we faced.

— What if it’s a prelude to the next?! — his face turned in despair as his voice got deeper — The calm  _ before  _ the storm? How will I live on falling asleep next to you one night and waking up to see you gone in the morning? Gone! — Thorin shook his head, panting — To see it all gone...My-, my home...you, my burglar. To be alone again in this world. Lost in this darkness of night! I- 

  
  


— Thorin, you’re not alone anymore. Neither of us are, my love. We are far from it now. In fact, you’ll never be alone. Even when the time comes of letting each other go, I’ll be with you forevermore. Don’t you see? — he grabbed Thorin’s hand, placing it on his chest, the dwarf could feel the hobbit’s heartbeat —  _ There’s a part of you in my heart _ — the hobbit placed his own hand on the dwarf’s chest —  _ And there’s a part of me right here in yours _ . No matter how apart we are, we’ll always be in each other’s company. When death comes first for one of us, the love will live on in memories. You’re not alone anymore, light of my life. We’ll never be, ever again. 

Tears rolled down the dwarf’s cheeks as he pulled the hobbit close, holding him tight in his arms, beaming of happiness as he rested his head in Bilbo’s. 

Bilbo let his tears roll down his cheeks too, the relief of being embraced by Thorin, putting away his deepest fears, fears they shared. Fears that were brought to Thorin's mind by the cold darkness of that night and eased by the warmth of Bilbo's body against his. 

The hobbit placed his arms around the dwarf’s waist. As he placed gentle kisses on Thorin's chest, he could listen to the dwarf murmur in his ear. 

— We are safe, we are safe...

The hobbit pulled away from the hug and stared into the dazzling blue eyes. 

— We are home.

Thorin held Bilbo in his arms once again, this time they were both staring at the night sky. As the dwarf placed delicate kisses on the back of Bilbo's head, the tension from his shoulders vanished completely and he felt his heart light again, closing his eyes to take a deep breath and cherish the happiness that was now part of his life. 

—There's light even amidst the darkness, you see, Thorin? 

He opened his eyes and stared down at the light of his life. 

— Yes, Bilbo. I see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to share your reaction, if you want :)


End file.
